Wonderland
by Triscia95
Summary: What happens when Alice finds a looking glass in her grandmothers attic, When a White Rabbit is her guide, When she meets the man that invented the phrase As Mad As A Hatter, But what happens when she goes from trying to get out to trying to stay in?


Wonderland

"Alice, were leaving for your grandmothers house hurry up." Mom shouted from the bottom on the steps, I wasn't ready to go I didn't want to go.

You see my grandfather died two year ago, it was a hard time for my mother because of how close she was to him. But after his death my grandmother wanted to leave the house and travel the world, little did we know that she would leave and not tell anyone.

We don't think she took much maybe nothing. The first time we had gone to her house after she left nothing was touched, moved or gone. I don't think she took anything, her cars' still in the garage, it's like she just disappeared, poof gone.

After not contacting any friends or family for two years my parents and aunts decided that it would be a good idea to clean out the house.

I wanted to go just to get it done with but going back to the house will bring back memories that I don't want to have pulled up to the surface, all that it will do is make cry get me upset over something that's long gone in the past

I told my mother that, I used every excuse that could pull up, but she told me it was best to cry and remember things in the past, but crying it's just not me I don't cry, the last time I cried was when mom and dad sat me and my brother down and told us that grandma had moved and we were probably never going to see her again. Plus it makes your eyes all red and puffy and your face gets all wet.

"Mom, don't you think I have better things to do on a Saturday then drudge up memories that I don't want to remember?" I could hear her eyes rolling.

"Alison get down here, your going." I grabbed my I-pod plugging my ears with the little buds and turning the music full blast then grabbed my cell off my night stand shoving it in my left pocket and walked slowly down the stairs. "Thank you; now please get in the car."

I didn't look at here I kept my eyes to the floor and walked out to the car.

The car ride was short; when we arrived at the house my two Aunts and two Uncles were on the porch and my three cousins Chloe, Alec, and Lois were playing soccer on the front lawn. Jake jumped out of the car and ran to join them.

Mom and dad headed for the porch. I had opened the door and stood staring at it taking a deep breath, remembering those memories when I was a child. I slammed the door shut and stated walking.

"Alice come and play with us." I didn't turn around to them I just kept walking toward the house. "No thanks Chloe, if I play then you'll have an odd number of players." I said in one tone.

I walked up onto the porch and stood in front of them "Where do you want me to start?" I asked my mom. "You can go into the attic." Good, the one place I can be alone.

I opened the door to the house and the dust on the inside floor flew up. I let it settle to the ground a little before walking in.

The attic was filled with things that I've never seen before. I wasn't sure how long this was going to take because there were boxes stacked on top of each other. I tried grabbing one and it took a lot of strength to get it out of its spot.

I ripped the box out of its spot, as the bottom gave out everything inside it fell to the floor, it was mostly old books, things I've never seen or heard of.

I was picking them up when I picked up one that read _"Le Lapin Blanc" _it was written in French but right under the French title was an English title in small print "_The White Rabbit."_ It read.

I flipped threw some of the pages it was all in French and then half way threw the book it started again in English.

I sat up against the wall of boxes and started reading the book. "The world beyond ours is filled with adventure and madness a world you've read in books but never thought possible to come, a world to enter by a single touch of a reflection of ones self . . ." In the corner of my eye I saw something move, I slowly closed the book and looked up to find a White Rabbit a few feet away staring at me. "Poor rabbit, it must have found a way into the house." I put the book down on one of the boxes next to me and stood up. "Hey cutie where'd you come from?" I had my arms out as if to pick it up but it hopped away right before I had the chance.

I fallowed the White Rabbit, it stopped before every corner that would round as to make sure I was still fallowing it.

I fallowed It as it came to a dead end but instead of another wall of boxes there was a giant mirror, it looked old but there wasn't any dust on it. The trim was gold and detailed with vines and leafs, a few acorns here and there.

The mirror was about a foot taller then me and half the size of the height in width. I was about to walk to the mirror when my name was called "Alice why haven't you brought anything down yet, do you need some help?" I turned towards the door "No mom I'm good I'm just looking threw a few boxes. I'll be down in a little bit."

I turned back to the mirror and the White Rabbit was no longer sitting in front of it. I looked around but it was know where to be found, it couldn't have slipped by me because the path was so narrow and it couldn't have slipped threw the boxes not even a peace of paper could have done that.

I looked back at the spot were the white rabbit had disappeared from; a small note lay there reading. _"Do not lean on the looking glass."_ It must have slipped of the mirror, or as the note read the looking glass.

Never heard a mirror being called a looking glass must have been what my grandmother called them. Thinking to myself

I bent down and picked up the note holding it in both hands; I moved my eyes back and forth towards the looking glass and the note.

I tilted my head to the left biting my bottom lip. I took the note into my left hand slowly lifting my right hand to the looking glass.

I was nerves to touch it, why? It was just a mirror what could happen. I rolled my eyes at myself shaking my head at the same time.

I pushed my hand towards the mirror and touched my reflection, but my hand hadn't done so instead it had disappeared threw the looking glass.

When I tried to pull my hand back through something ells was pulling me, though I couldn't feel anything touching me. With one pull of what ever had me I fell into it.

At first I was screaming, but as my heart stared slowing down to a normal rate I felt no wind against my skin or my clothes moving as if I was truly fall.

I opened my eyes to find that I was floating down; it was amazing I'd never felt or seen anything like it before.

There were paintings hanging on the walls and books floating around me. There was a rocking chair and

a table. Candles were lit floating around just like the books. I watched at the cream melted wax fell off the candle and floated upwards instead of falling down.

As I was floating down I grabbed a bottle that had been sitting still in the air, attached to the bottle was a little note that read on one side _Curiosity_ I flipped it over and read _killed the cat. _I dropped the bottle though it didn't go anywhere it stayed were I put it.

Then gravity took over and fell hard about two and a half feet to the ground. I was lying down on some grass with flowers all around me. I looked up and there was a long hallway that seemed to be endless.

I stood up and looked around; the grass was the size of a queen sized mattress, the rest of the floor was made out of a beautiful navy blue marble the shinned like a brand new diamond ring.

The walls almost looked like a pare of old deep blue jeans made into wallpaper. The walls weren't being taken care of like the floors; it was pealing some of the pealed tips looks as if someone had burned them. Still seeing nothing at the end of the hallway I looked up to see the same deep blackness that headed down the hallway.

My mind was spinning, closing my eyes and taking a big breath I told myself that I had fallen asleep in the attic or I was knocked out by the piles of boxes, either way someone will come upstairs and wake me up.

I opened my eyes to find the white rabbit sitting in front of me just like the first time I saw him in the attic.

I raised my left eyebrow shaking my head. "I know that look you think I'm going to fallow you just like I did in the attic. Well I'm not going to, for all I know you could be leading me to my death." I said to the white rabbit as if it I was talking to a baby my arms folded across my chest.

He just stared straight at me. "No." I said firmer.

The white rabbit took a step back still staring at me hard. He then turned and hopped slowly into the darkness of the hallway.

I unfolded my arms and flung them out to the sides in the air. "What are you going to leave me hear alone?" He stopped and turned back to me.

My arms dropped to my sides fast and I leaned back. He was acting human. I looked around the room fast and looked up the way I came but it was just black. It was like a one way street I had to find another way out.

I looked back at the white rabbit and I could have sworn he winked at me. I shook my head what's the worst that could happen I mean it's just a dream; I headed for the rabbit deciding to go with him.

As I got closer to him he turned back to endless hallway and led me away to the land of my mind.

- 3 -


End file.
